


I Never Knew You Could Have Moonlight In Your Eyes

by taebaebts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Romance, and everything is great, but so is sicheng, i felt some type of way when i wrote this ok, i guess? it's very short, taeil doyoung and yuta are only mentioned tho, taeyong is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: Taeyong and Sicheng are in love; they both know each other's feelings even though neither have confessed.But it doesn't matter because they're happy in each other's embraces in the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cledritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/gifts).



> inspired by ariana grande's moonlight bc i fucking love that song (and yes i know it's hands ok but that's not rly romantic can u imagine? it'd be low-key porn if i chose to use the hands as metaphors instead of eyes ok)
> 
> english is not my mother tongue so pls be nice with me. this is unedited but if you want to help me out with betaing pls tell me and i will cry happy tears
> 
> anyways, enjoy~

The dorm was almost completely silent as the hour hand on the clock, which was hanging above the television in the living room, neared 1 AM. In fact, the only movement in the enormous residence was in Sicheng’s shared room with Yuta and Doyoung, located right next to the biggest bathroom in the dorm, which was always the source to bickering in the mornings.

 

Still, at this point it was no surprise for Taeil that when he went to bed that evening, Taeyong’s bed was empty, bedding untouched from when he made the bed this morning.

 

It was the second time this week that Taeyong had crept into Sicheng’s bed when the moon replaced the sun in the sky. The only difference was that this time around, the younger didn’t try to hide it, not bothering to leave only when he thought Taeil was asleep; Yuta was gone anyway, having a schedule in Busan or something, and Doyoung was smart enough to spend the night somewhere that wasn’t in his own room. It wasn’t like Sicheng and Taeyong were doing _things_ underneath the covers but he’d learned that the two’s whispers would keep him up all night and Doyoung was not going to comprise his sleep just for the sake of the two lovebirds.

 

Sicheng’s quiet giggles filled the small room that was meant for three, although only one of the three beds were occupied, two frames filling up the mattress which was actually too small for more than one person; but none of the men minded the narrowness as it only gave them an excuse to intertwine their legs and interlock their fingers, their bodies pressed against each other.

 

Both males were lying on the side, facing each other in the darkness. The only light in the room came from the moon as none of the two had bothered to pull the curtains; the vague moonlight provided them with just enough light to still be able to drown in each other’s eyes, eyes that were sparkling with pure adoration.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sicheng giggled softly, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of his sleeping band-mates but Taeyong made it hard for him; the younger’s reaction to Taeyong’s tickling touches on his cheeks made Taeyong smile fondly, the sight warming his chest.

 

Just the mere sight of the Chinese man’s blissful smile and rosy cheeks were enough to completely enchant the elder, his loving gaze set on nothing but Sicheng, Sicheng, Sicheng; it was the only thing that occupied his mind, the only thing that actually mattered to him, and each time he doubted his own actions, his own _feelings_ , his doubts were completely crushed when he would share a bed with Sicheng in the late hours of the day, when he would be reminded that _this_ was what he wanted in his life. When he lied next to Sicheng, he would be reminded that having a private life was okay, having a significant other was okay, despite what their fans might be thinking about the matter; everything was okay and he deserved happiness just as much as everyone else.

 

And Sicheng was Taeyong’s happiness.

 

No, Sicheng wasn’t his significant other, at least not officially (yet). None of the men had dared to take _that_ step yet, not tried to express what exactly the two were, scared that the other would get cold feet and end whatever they were having. It was kind of a stupid assumption as both of them knew that the other one would _never_ back out. As of things were at the moment, they didn’t need to put any term to their _connection_. Every emotion the two were feeling was expressed through tender touches and sweet words, and they both knew their feelings were returned; there was no reason to hurry with anything whatsoever, really. They were very content with the way things were at the moment, and they both knew that eventually, they’d slip into something more serious, more official (as it could get considering the industry they were a part of).

 

When the time came to put an actual title on their relationship, when they’d become _partners_ , pain was going to be an inevitable part of the relationship and they were both aware of it. And as things were right now, their bond was still too fragile, too new to survive such negative extremes.

 

But it was fine, they were both fine with it. It would come naturally as their bond would grow stronger and their trust in each other would grow stronger. There was no reason to kill a sprouting flower with extreme amounts of water and sunshine, just to urge the process; trying to hurry up the process with too much intervention too soon could make   the result destructive.

 

“I mean it,” Taeyong whispered, his palm touching the younger’s neck, a simple but extremely expressive and intimate touch, and Taeyong could feel Sicheng’s quick yet calm pulse underneath his fingertips.

 

“You’re so corny, hyung,” Sicheng giggled, denying Taeyong’s compliment but the elder knew Sicheng well enough to know that Sicheng took his words to heart anyways, which was one of the reasons why he always had to think carefully before expressing himself around the younger.

 

“Mhm, that might be true,” Taeyong mumbled quietly, his lips brushing against Sicheng’s soft black locks. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s a fair comparison.”

 

When the two males’ eyes made contact once again, Sicheng’s eyes were shining, literally shining, and even though the younger tried playing it off as if it was no big deal, there was no doubt that Taeyong’s compliment had a great impact on the Chinese man in his embrace. “Do you really think so? That they’re like moonlight?”

 

 _Yes_ , Taeyong wanted to say, _your eyes really are like moonlight_ but with Sicheng looking at him like _that_ , with his eyes shining so brightly, _like fucking moonlight_ , the words were caught in his throat and he could only stare into the brown orbits, completely mesmerised.

 

God, the boy in front of his was beautiful, inside and out; most nights they spent together, Taeyong would wonder, when Sicheng would’ve fell asleep, what he could’ve possible done in his past life to deserve having Sicheng sleeping in his arms. Perhaps he saved a whole fucking nation or invented vaccinations; it had to be fucking groundbreaking, that much he knew, it was the only explanation he could come up with.     

 

Leaning forward, Taeyong planted small, gentle kisses on Sicheng’s eyelids, which the younger just managed to close before they came into contact with the elder’s soft, moisturised lips. The gesture was awfully sweet, a silent way for Taeyong to express his worship of the younger’s eyes. However, the gesture was more than that; it was a promise to Sicheng, a promise that if the younger let him, Taeyong wouldn’t ever leave. He would make sure Sicheng was the happiest man on earth.  

 

The silent promise was sealed when Taeyong’s lips left Sicheng’s eyelids only to meet the younger’s mouth.

 

It was funny, a little bit strange yet almost staggering that in that moment, Taeyong felt like he was holding the moon itself and its light in his arms, Sicheng’s slim body pressed against his own underneath the thin covers; being with Sicheng felt so unreal, like a fucking blessing.

 

Their lips and tongues slowly caressed each other until Sicheng had fell asleep a while later, securely tugged against Taeyong’s warm chest. It was an odd yet comforting feeling, the feeling of safety from the moonlight in the room, which came in the form of a male, a male that was lying in his arms.

 

Taeyong tightened his grip around Sicheng and hid his affectionate smile in the younger’s hair.  

**Author's Note:**

> adfwds thank u for reading!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at taebaebts if you want, i mainly just cry over my biases :')))


End file.
